


hibernation.

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, domestic service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "I'm fine. There was a man who liked his drink too much, made the mistake of passing on those affections to me."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	hibernation.

Claude returns earlier than expected. When Claude enters the bedroom Dimitri greets him from their desk, his study materials laid out, Almyran verbs and their corresponding translations scrawled out on dozens of sheets. He abandons them to take his husband in his arms, asking him if the function was a bore as usual.

Claude's answering smile is frayed and thin, stretched wide enough to fool a stranger, but not Dimitri.

"What's wrong?"

"With the lords of that particular province? We both know I don't have the time to get into all that drama. Especially after last season's scandal!"

"I do not care about them. I care about you."

Dimitri pulls aside the curtain and Claude thankfully pushes aside his own theatrics, his knee-jerk reaction to perform under duress. No longer smiling when he says, "I'm fine. There was a man who liked his drink too much, made the mistake of passing on those affections to me."

Dimitri scowls with the force to bring in a storm and Claude smiles lopsided in return, his real smile, fond as he traces Dimitri's bottom lip with his thumb. "I know, kitten." 

"Who was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Claude!"

"As much as I like the idea of you being a very big and very angry thorn in his side, I want to put it behind me, okay?" 

Claude's comfort is more important than Dimitri's anger, and Dimitri takes that cue to step back inside himself, take a breath before holding him tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He doesn't bother hiding his wandering hand, sliding to his hip. Relieved when he feels the familiar handle of a knife under Claude's finery. Claude sinks into his embrace, cheek on his chest. His shoulders shake in silent laughter at Dimitri's lack of subtlety. 

"You really didn't miss much. Tell me about your field trip with the kids. They loved the hike, right?"

"Aye."

"Don't skimp on the details now."

His words are light but Claude is being honest how he can, with how he stays in Dimitri's arms, trusting him to take his weight, to allow Claude to feel safe and small. More honest when he whispers, "Don't let go," when Dimitri tries to step away for one moment to make them more comfortable.

"Let me undress you," Dimitri says. Smiles when Claude pulls back to look him in the eye. Smiles broader when Claude gives his consent. The service calms them both. He has Claude sit on their bed so Dimitri can start with his boots. He undoes his clasps with care. Kisses the toe before grasping at his heel to tug, his free hand holding under his calf. He sets it aside carefully and shows his left foot the same treatment. 

The colorful fabric around his waist is next. Dimitri uses the same care and consideration unwrapping it like he does handling fine dishware. Claude sighs an endearment above him, his hands finding Dimitri's scalp, fingers stroking through his hair, soothing Dimitri in turn. It is folded neatly and set aside. His doublet and undershirt are next, only unfortunate in that Claude has to take his fingers away from Dimitri's hair. Claude doesn't stir when Dimitri slides the knife out of its clip, careful to place it on the opposite side of his wrap. Claude lies down with a chuckle when Dimitri pushes his chest next, watches him with half lidded eyes, smile on his lips as he allows Dimitri to handle him, lift up his waist with a hand under his sacrum, giving Dimitri the space to pull down his pants and underclothes. 

Dimitri sits by his side as he folds diligently, Claude's hand resting on his thigh, warm even through his trousers. His own clothes get no such special treatment, tossing them aside to Claude's amused snort. They wrap back up together, like roots entangled in soil, and the fragility in Claude's smile is gone. 

"You're all moon eyed over there, Dima."

"There? I am right here."

"Could be closer."

Dimitri huffs warmly, rolling a shoulder forward to give Claude the perfect spot to tuck his face into his neck. The last bit of tension drains out of Claude, evidenced by his sigh, the drop in his shoulders under Dimitri's hands. 

"I would cover every inch of you, if I could."

"You're the only man to put his hands on me tonight." Claude reassures and Dimitri, too, can finally let his worries fade away.

"I will never let anyone hurt you."

"I know."

"I will kill them if they dare look at you."

Dimitri can feel Claude's smile press into his neck.

"I know, love." He whispers grateful and fond, and they move on to the rest of their night, bodies warm as they hibernate in bed together, talking, minds and hearts at peace.


End file.
